1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the transmission of information.
It can be applied especially in all cases where the effective moments of transmission are not explicitly controlled. This includes, for example, the following cases                the receiver uses a looped information item and can start listening at any instant whatsoever with a channel that is assumed to be sufficiently jammed to render the simple looped sending of information inefficient as a strategy. This system is especially adapted to cases where there are the gaps in transmission (due to fading, error detection code.).        a same piece of information is or can be broadcast by several transmitters, and all the information transmitted should be capable of being used.        
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known ways in the prior art of transmitting information by using linear error corrector codes. In this case, a word of fixed size is converted into another word of fixed size. The codes used are, for example, convoluted codes that vary in time, possibly with interlacing. However, even these codes consider only local variations of the linear combinations and do not cover the potential dependence of all the inputs. Furthermore, the decoding process is based on a general algorithm of resolution of the linear system and not on a specific process.
Should the information to be transmitted be a given message to be sent, another strategy consists in the re-sending the message continually. This strategy may be efficient if the error rate is low and if only one sending source is present at a point in time. In this case, the average time for obtaining all the data may approach the size of the data. However, as soon as the probability of the error increases, the necessary listening time may increase substantially.